Look into my eyes
by Lawless Sakury
Summary: Sakura is a very fearful girl surrounded by worries, Syaoran is the hottest guy in school, he's got the looks and money, but he's also the most unreachable guy... FULL SUMMARY INSIDE


_**Look into my eyes**_

_**By: Lawless Sakury**_

_Summary: Sakura is a very fearful girl surrounded by worries and anxieties, Syaoran is the hottest guy in school, he's got looks and money, but he's also the most unreachable guy in history but still desired by many girls, also he hates every human being in world, will he change his mind after meeting sweet and lonely Sakura or will he remain the same?_

**_Sakura: 16; grade 10_**

**_Tomoyo: 16; grade 10_**

**_Syaoran: 18; grade 12_**

**_Eriol:18; grade 12_**

_It's my first fic, so please tell me your opinion, I know it's bad but I would love your commentaries, thanks... _

_Disclaimer: I own the story but not the characters. :P_

**Chapter 1**

**Inevitable**

**-----#-----#-----#-----#-----#------**

Her beautiful emerald eyes were staring at the cloudy and gray sky through the cold window. It was for sure that night was going to rain and for her bad luck she had to stay at home, she loved to stay with her father and brother, but the problem was her step mother, she was the most ugliest person in the world, not physically because she was beautiful –even if she didn't reach her mother's beauty- but in her attitude she showed no respect for her or her brother. Touya was out all day and she hardly saw him, her father was always in his room for a mysterious reason and Ren –her step mother's name- was always walking around the house as if the house was enormous.

She sighed sadly, her warm breath hitting the cold window causing it to steam up. It all started after her mother's death, her nightmare started there, her mother was named Nadesico and she died four years ago.

Tomorrow she was moving from Tomoeda to Tokyo, the capital. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to, but it was better for her father's health, since he was so skinny and pale... and it was getting worse.

She touched the window, feeling it's coldness above her fingers as she witnessed the first blow of fury in the sky, the little drops started to hit her window. She could feel her heart crying together with the sky, she hated rain, because her mother's dead was in a rainy and cloudy day like this...

"You're here" she heard someone utter behind her

She saw the reflection of her father in the window, he was smiling warmly at her, not that smile he used to give her when Nadesico was still alive, but it was still a warm smile from father to daughter. She turned to look at him directly and smiled a bit.

"I was looking for you" he said entering slowly to her room

"You don't need to anymore, I'm here" she announced him

His smile grew a little as he hugged her from the back, she slowly closed her eyes, feeling the his warm.

"Wow, look at that" he muttered under his breath, looking at the lightning

She opened her eyes looking at the sky, again. She wasn't enjoying herself by watching a rainy day, she was... just remembering, just bringing her pain again.

"I hate rainy days" she whispered more to herself, but Fujitaka heard her little commentary

"I love them... because your mother loved them too" he said

She looked at him through the window, he was smiling at her reflection. She hugged his arms.

"I wish she could be here" she whispered as a little tear found its way through her soft cheek to her chin.

"She will always be with you, no matter what happens" he said forcing her to face him, he looked at her sadly and brushed her tear away with his thumb "you don't have to cry my little girl" he said "I will always be with you, even if it rains or if it snows, I will always be there to protect you" he said

"That's what I'm afraid of" she said sadly, trying to stop her tears, she didn't wanted to worry her father.

"Ren's looking for you, dad" Touya said entering his little sister's room. Sakura turned again to face the window.

Fujitaka nodded his head slightly without turning to face him, he lowered his head until it met Sakura's shoulder.

"Just smile like you always do, I'm pretty sure your mother would love to see your lovely smile" he whispered in her ear

She smiled, Fujitaka also smiled.

"I have to go now" he said placing a soft kiss on her cheek as she nodded in agreement, even if she didn't wanted him to leave where Ren was, she had to accept the fact that they where a couple... after all

He stood straight and walked to the door silently, he placed a comforting hand over Touya's shoulder and smiled a bit before he walked out her room.

"You worry him" he said placing himself at her side "and you also worry me"

"I'm still thinking it happened because of..." she muttered

"Stop with that!" Touya said sternly, his face serious against his sister, she looked at him "don't say it... it's not true" he whispered

Sakura just returned her eyes to the storm that took place outside her window.

"Even if I don't say it... I still think about it... all the time" she said "it always appears in my dreams... always" she whispered softly

"The dinner will be served in a few... I'll call you out" he said and with that he walked out her room.

She hugged herself tightly, she didn't even wanted to think about it... she really didn't wanted to, but when she was about to forget it all, her mind filled with guilt making her remember everything... everything about the reason behind her mother's dead.

Something caught her attention on the window's reflection, something glowing, she turned her face to it, it was placed over her shelf, she rose from her chair and walked over it. She looked at it and smiled sweetly, it was a necklace, she received it from Tomoyo and Eriol... her best friends ever, it was for her to remember them, but she didn't need it to remember such wonderful friends, ever. She still remembered the day of their farewell, she had cried all her tears out as Tomoyo had done the same, but at finals, they were happy to met each other and promised they would meet again, it didn't really mattered where or when, she was sure it would happen, sooner or later.

She sat over her empty bed, took a notebook and a pen from under it and opened it just to start writing below her last notes.

_**Sometimes I feel all life that still remains inside me flows silently outside and disappears with the always flowing air. My hopes of living are vanishing slowly as my anxiety of dying grows with every tear that falls. I always dream of a better future, where I find someone who would love me and care about me, but I know that's an impossible thing, because no one can love me more than you used to love me. I know I still have a long way to run... but honestly I'm afraid I'm sure I won't make it through all this pain, because you aren't by my side to catch my fall to the darkness and lead me to the light. **_

She let out a sigh and close the notebook, she wrote all what she thought and feel in it.

"Sakura... dinner's ready!" Touya shouted

"Coming!" she said. She turned and putted her notebook inside a box, she left her room and switched the light off, she closed the door.

Sakura reached the kitchen and placed herself in her chair which was to her father's right and Touya's left. Fujitaka already was in his seat as Ren, she had long brown straight hair twisted in a high bun, her eyes were like a sapphire, her expression showed authority and elegance, she was beautiful, but couldn't reach Nadesico.

"Are you done with your things?" Ren asked to Sakura

"Yes, I've already packed my most important things" she said, waiting for Touya to get seated

"That's great, because tomorrow we are leaving at noon" she said

Touya got his seat.

"Ittadakimasu" all chorused and started to eat.

Silence filled the room, all you could listen were the forks hitting the plates.

"Are both of you sure about moving from Tomoeda?" Fujitaka asked when he got finished

"Yes" Sakura said

"Completely" Touya said

"Great" Fujitaka said and smiled

"Thanks for the food" Sakura said and headed to her room

She entered her room and closed her door, she laid in her bed and glanced at the white roof. She was very tired so her eyelids closed taking her to the dream world.


End file.
